Articles of footwear typically have at least two major components, an upper that provides the enclosure for receiving the wearer's foot, and a sole secured to the upper that is the primary contact to the ground or playing surface. The footwear may also use some type of fastening system, for example, laces or straps or a combination of both, to secure the footwear around the wearer's foot. The sole may comprise three layers an inner sole, a midsole and an outer sole. The outer sole is the primary contact to the ground or the playing surface. It generally carries a tread pattern and/or cleats or spikes or other protuberances that provide the wearer of the footwear with improved traction suitable to the particular athletic, work or recreational activity, or to a particular ground surface.